


Candy Canes

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Decorating the Tree, Diabetes kind of fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jacob is a sweetheart, Multi, Porn With Plot I guess?, Porn with Feelings, sweet Jacob, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! That’s not fair!” Jacob shot at you, putting down the cardboard box where you two kept the tinsels. “You did the star last time, it’s my turn now!”</p><p>You looked at him, the starry ornament in your hands, with a playful smile. “Come on, Jacob… You know I love that bit.”</p><p>“Y/N!” Jacob pouted, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. “Don’t play smart with me, you said that you’d let me do the star. Three Christmases ago.” He raised a thick eyebrow at you, tapping his foot impatiently. “You know Evie never let me do it!” he vented, looking like an overgrown spoiled child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to continue the fic by the followers... Porn happens at the second chapter, so...

“Hey! That’s _not_ fair!” Jacob shot at you, putting down the cardboard box where you two kept the tinsels. “You did the star last time, it’s my turn now!”

You looked at him, the starry ornament in your hands, with a playful smile. “Come on, Jacob… You know I love that bit.”

Christmas was close — too close.  To be exact, it was a week from now and you two forgot to decorate the house. Naturally, that was due to the lack of time and a bit of laziness — the last bit coming from Jacob. And now, during the break before the holiday, the house was a mess of scattered Christmas ornaments with a subtle smell of ginger and vanilla coming from the kitchen, spreading through the small apartment, a gentle glinting of lights coming from the window.

“ _Y/N_!” Jacob pouted, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. “Don’t play smart with me, you said that you’d let me do the star. _Three Christmases ago_.” He raised a thick eyebrow at you, tapping his foot impatiently. “You know Evie never let me do it!” he vented, looking like an overgrown spoiled child.

You sighed, smiling soon after it. “Maybe we can put it together?” Jacob looked like he was considering the idea and lips frowning a bit until he looked at the all-set Christmas tree. Then back at you. And the tree again.

You narrowed your eyes, eyeing him carefully “No.”

“What?” Jacob blurted out, looking genuinely dazed. “I haven’t said anything yet!”

“I know you better than you do, believe me.” You mocked, a playful smile appearing on your lips. “Go get the ladder, the tree is too ta— Jacob!” You screamed, wiggling slightly when he lifted you, hugging your torso clumsily. “Put me down!” You laughed, your free hand uselessly slapping his shoulder.

Jacob chuckled, looking up at you. “ _We_ can go put the star now, right?” he smiled in the most playful way possible, walking awkwardly closer to the tree the pair of you had set up only two hours ago. Truly, the man always found his way of having fun in the most common things of the day.

“You are fucking unbelievable, Jacob Frye.” You giggled, leaning slightly to fit the star at the top of the synthetic tree.

“And you are such a romantic, love.” he grinned sassily when you looked down at him, setting both of your hands on his shoulders. “I think this is the bit where we kiss now, right?”

Jacob’s eyes glinted appreciatively, eyelids dropping just a bit as he licked his lips slowly. “Yeah, I think it is.” You said in a hushed voice, caressing the scar on his eyebrow with your thumb, which made him close eyes. You smiled lightly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips and Jacob squeezed you tighter, trying to follow the kiss even when you pulled away. “Merry Christmas, Jacob.”

He put you down, arms encircling your waist and pulling you against his broad chest, humming pleasantly before gazing down. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.” and he leaned down to kiss you again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I did it. Just 3000+ words of porn without plot. I just wanted to write Jacob and sexy times.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Alright that’s enough, thank you darling sister! See you next year, bye!” Jacob piped in as he stood to open the door for his twin sister. You smiled at Evie who sat across from you and she winked in return, shooting a smirk to her younger sibling.

The decorated table was partially filled with empty plates and a couple of scattered bottles of wine and champagne — the last few were brought by Evie, along with the chocolate and strawberry cake, which was her specialty.

“Oh, what is it brother dearest?” she mockingly cocked her head to the side, her face a perfect mask of curiosity — matching frowned eyebrows and lips, an inquisitive look in her eyes. “I still have to tell Y/N about that time when you thought that Santa’s sleigh was really made from gingerbread, you asked father if we could build a sleigh just like it. But when we baked them, you started to cry — because you thought you would get a real size—“

“ _What_?!” Jacob looked at you sheepishly, his face painted in pure disbelief. “That never happened, where’d you get that from Evie?”

“You really thought they would build you a real size sleigh? Out of _biscuits_?” You giggled wholeheartedly, taking another sip of wine as Jacob blushed in a deep tone of crimson red.

Henry shook his head in disbelief. “How old were you?” he asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“… that doesn’t matter Greeny.” Jacob mumbled in a tiny voice, not daring to look at you.

“We were 9.” Evie said in her mischievous tone “He got mad at me, apparently I was hiding his _gingerbread sleigh_ ” she chuckled while standing up; smoothing the front of the olive colored dress she choose for the night. “Shall we make our leave now, Henry? It’s getting quite late, plus it’s past Jacob’s bedtime.”

You heard Jacob growl something about ruining his dignity and running — but you paid no attention. You got up to say your goodbyes to your sister and brother in law, packing food and sweets you had baked that afternoon for the Christmas dinner — you’ve never really had this tradition when you were younger. Since you had a small family; you’d normally opted for eating out instead of preparing a big and fancy dinner. This year, you and Jacob — which bothered you more than helped — hurried to finish the dinner in time to welcome all the guests, the kitchen a nonstop mess — afraid of all the food not being enough for everyone.

ln the end, you had to split up what remained from the whole supper, so the food wouldn’t spoil — since all your friends ignored your pleas to not bring food. Ezio was the first one to appear, bringing a nicely decorated turkey and Italian wines. Later on came Altaïr and Maria, bringing a cooled pasta primavera. Connor brought loin and a variety of tidbits for the drinks. Arno and Élise came together, bringing French sweets, platters of cold cuts and bottles of champagne. Edward appeared a bit late, bringing beer and a seafood risotto — honestly the plate Edward chose had nothing to do with a Christmas supper… but surprisingly, it actaully tasted good and had no traces of alcohol on it. So, you _had_ to give him that much.

After a well deserved dinner, there was a small fight over which movie everyone should watch and you all ended up watching Happy Feet — because Jacob forgot to rent any movies. You still drank, nipping at the snacks Connor had brought, played a bit of cards and talked about all sort of things — of course, Edward and Jacob’s puns were included. You had been the one running around the house to organize and split everything for everyone until now, there was only Evie and Henry left. When the gatherings took place at your house, they were always the last ones to leave. “It’s ‘cause she loves me too much” Jacob usually says, receiving a silent scowl from Evie.

“Oh cheers!” Jacob joked, shooting his hands upwards. “Christmas is indeed, a day of miracles.” His twin smirked, shaking her head in humor.

“Indeed it is. I still don’t know how Arno didn’t punch you in the face when you made that terrible joke about France.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Evie. “Come on, it was funny!” Henry had the smallest smirk upon his lips; you two shared a look, and then looked back to the twins.

“It _wasn’t_ , Jacob.”

He pouted, crossing his arms. “You’re such a party pooper, dear sister of mine.” Evie smiled, fixing her brown purse on her shoulder. She eyed him in humor, “Goodnight, Jacob.”

Evie and Henry started to head for the door, stopping beside you. “Merry Christmas Y/N!” she hugged you affectionately. “Please, don’t let Jacob drink all the wine.” You chuckled, shaking your head, eyeing Jacob as he sipped from the cup you had been drinking from earlier. Jacob choked, putting the glass down and covering his mouth with the back of his hand, “Hey! I can _hear_ you!”

“Yeah, I know. He’s had way too much wine already. It’s best if I just hide the remaining bottles.”

Evie squeezed your arm with a soft smile; Henry kissed your cheek cordially before following his wife out. You closed the door and locked it, eyeing the table half-heartedly. “Unless you’re willing to clean it right now, I’ll leave everything for tomorrow.”

“After you, _madame_ ” Jacob snickered, bowing slightly and presenting you towards the way to the bedroom with an exaggerated flourish. You rolled your eyes at him, strolling to the bedroom to get a very well deserved rest. The room was rather organized and darkened, a soft golden glow coming from the window — where you had managed to convince Jacob to hang more Christmas lights by. You smiled at it, as you kicked your shoes off and started to get rid of the dress, reaching behind to unzip it. “Maybe I can give you a hand with that?” Jacob whispered, stepping closer behind you. You tried to turn to glance at him, but his hand came to your hip, caressing it suggestively as he leaned over you, nipping slightly at your neck. “Can’t leave you to take care of that matter alone, can I?”

You smirked, tipping your head to the side to give him more access — which he eagerly took, kissing the base of your neck as he wrapped an arm around you; pulling you closer to him. You were expecting this, to be honest. Jacob had been swarming around you the whole week, just waiting for the right moment — and now he had found it. You wiggled your hips slightly and let a breathy moan slip past your lips as Jacob matched you, sending sweet and warm vibrations against your neck. “Someone is getting feisty today…” you mocked, you moved your hands to cover his during the moment of distraction and pushed them off of you, turning around on your heels to take in Jacob’s adorably confused expression. You smiled softly at him, cupping his face and letting your hand fall to his shoulders for leverage, standing at the tip of your feet to nip gently at his small pout – typical of Jacob to be upset when you don’t let him take over.

His hand found your waist again, caressing it as he cupped your cheek and his thumb drew an imaginary line over your jaw. Jacob’s kisses were always filled with desire and the sweet promise of something far better, never failing to make you shiver in anticipation. His tongue darted out and you tasted the wine he drank just a few minutes before. You kissed him back, fingers tangling themselves in the dark mess that was his hair, not letting him take over like he initially had planned to. The kiss grew demanding, a low groan croming from the back of Jacob’s throat as you matched the quickening of his pace.

“I think the feisty one is you, my dearest…” the man muttered against your lips, backing away just enough as he squeezed your backside playfully, making you gasp and glare up at him.

So Jacob wanted to play.

_Good._

You smiled sweetly at his smug grin, pushing him back towards the mattress, Jacob fell back onto it and sat awkwardly on it. You narrowed your eyes at his expression — a sweet mix of eagerness and expectation. His crooked smile — and lipstick stained lips — made you want to kiss him again, but not now; just not yet.

“I think I’ll open my present a bit earlier this year.” You grinned down at Jacob’s baffled face, a hand reaching over to caress his cheek teasingly, finishing at the edge of his jaw. His eyebrows shot up, smile faltering just slightly; quickly being replaced by the lust you were able to make out in his eyes in the dimly lit bedroom. You felt smug now, confidence going infinitely higher. “Do you mind?” you asked innocently, kneeling in front of him and palming the front of Jacob’s trousers.

The man smirked, positioning himself better at the edge of the bed, spreading his legs a bit more to give you more access. “Oh, you’re _definitely_ on the naughty this year.” Jacob teased, his hand coming down to push your hair out of your face. You bit your lip, feeling his shaft start to harden under your ministrations. You looked up to your lover with a mischievous grin. “Oh?” you taunted, hands snaking up to his belt, starting to unclasp it. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” you pulled Jacob’s trousers down to his knees — with some help, of course.

You leaned over, hands resting on his thighs for support, squeezing lightly, looking up between lashes to catch his eyes studying you carefully. Jacob gulped nervously “ _Christ…_ ” the man broke visual contact, looking up to the ceiling. You took this chance to mouth idly at his still covered erection, matching lazy sucking motions and caresses, working Jacob’s shaft to full hardness; earning a pulse every now and then from his heaving flesh. “Quit the teasing love… this way I won’t last long.”

“Don’t worry, Jacob…” you whispered hotly, fingers playing with the hem of his briefs. “We have the whole night after all… don’t we?“ Jacob growled, frowning his lips in annoyance at your slow teasing, which made you smile. _Such an impatient boy_. You went to the base of his outlined length, grasping at the hem of the fabric as you licked your way up in a painfully slow pace, pulling the briefs down as you got to the swollen tip of his erection.

“Fu—” Jacob groaned out, mouth dropping open as he grasped at your shoulder tightly. You kissed the top of his hard-on, pulling the offensive piece of clothing as best as you could with Jacob’s buckling hips, a low groan coming out from him. “You’re going to kill me…” the man muttered, his hand warm and slightly calloused rubbing the back of your shoulder, you looked up to see his soft and playful smile; eyelids dropping lazily over his darkened eyes. You smirked, holding his gaze with notable playfulness.

“I’m just warming up.” You made sure to carry your whisper a little bit longer, breathing out onto the underside of his erection; hand holding its head up gently while the other one came down to clench the man's thigh. He licked his lips and bit down on it, as you kissed the base of his shaft lightly, lips nipping softly and slowly away at it. Jacob sucked a breath in, his free hand clenching at the sheets, calling your name out in his rough and husky voice. You moved up, placing wet and carefree kisses on the underside of it, moving your hand down slowly as you did; closing your eyes to take care of the task in hand.

You squeezed your hand around him, licking under the sensitive head with the pad of your tongue, going down again; this time coating the underside of shaft with a sheen of warm saliva while your hand started slow pulling motions upwards, pumping his erection, an ounce of pre-cum starting to appear at the slit.

Jacob’s hand came up to cup your cheek gently, you felt his eyes on you, taking in the scene and sighing, followed shortly by another moan as you squeezed him again, using your saliva and the ongoing pre-cum to speed up your moves. It was easy to tease Jacob out of his mind and leave him a shuddering mess under your touch, truly. Soon enough, you gave up at your game, holding the base of his sex and squeezing it inside your mouth without a warning. Jacob panted out your name, his fingers tangling in your hair, the sensation pleasant — he was more of holding your hair out of your face than pulling tightly at it.

“ _Bloody hell_ …” the man swore, free hand clenching again and looking for something else to hold onto, to balance himself as you started to bob your head slowly, fingers twisting in time with the set rhythm, the other hand snaking its way around his hip, resting on his backside. You could tell Jacob was trying his best to keep still as you sped up the pace; feeling as he fidgeted under your ministrations, hips moving slightly.

You knew it was only a question of time until Jacob was in ecstasy, his hand pulling your hair more forcefully as he bowed over; your lips working expertly at the tip of his length as to swallow all of his pleasure, hand easing its movements. You swallowed him the best you could, tasting the bittersweet muskiness that was Jacob. You glanced up at the man, his expression priceless: mouth ajar, frowned eyebrows, and flushed cheeks as he tried to remember how to use his limbs. His breathing was unsteady, coming in shallow and short pants past his lips; Jacob hummed, pulling you up for an oh-so-sweet kiss, groaning as he tasted himself on your lips, nibbling and pulling gently while his free hands wandered downwards, squeezing your thighs as they searched for your already damp panties, pulling them off.

“And I barely touched you tonight, love…” Jacob huffed, looking up at you with that infuriating grin, his eyes darkening even more at the sight of your flushed cheeks. “God, you are so perfect” he breathed out, pushing your dress up and helping you get rid of the clothing, throwing it at some corner of the room — and honestly, you couldn’t care less about the stupid dress. His hands traced the outline of your torso, reaching up to your exposed chest and cupping the heavy flesh gently, squeezing lightly — which made you gasp. Your hands went up to Jacob’s hair, tugging at it as he leaned to place a kiss just a above your stomach, tongue brushing against your skin, making you shiver.

“Always so responsive…” Jacob commented, caressing his way down your backside in a feather-like touch — with his calloused and rough hands, wrapping you in his embrace as he went up and mouthed your breast idly; nibbling around the peaked nipple and pulling softly at it with his lips.

“ _J– Jacob_!” You breathed out, pulling his hair tightly and bowing over him, breathing heavily. The man chuckled, caressing your back with a large palm; pulling you flushed against him, his hand going down to your thigh and coaxing you to straddle him. He groaned softly as you squirmed around to get more comfortable over him, grinding purposefully against his still sensitive shaft.

Jacob muttered something you couldn’t quite make out, his fingers squeezing your hips and pulling you down against his own; rolling up to grind against you. You smiled down at him, pulling his shirt up and tossing it aside, cupping his face and leaning down for a deep and well deserved kis. You fumbled your way down to hold his already hardened cock, sliding it between your folds and gasping softly as the tip of it brushed against your clit.

Jacob moaned, attacking the side of your neck with hungry lips, nipping at it while his hand came up to fondle your breast; pulling you against him with gentle and coaxing hands. His body was hot, breath ragged and quick — just like yours — and as you slid Jacob’s shaft inside you, you didn’t know how much more you would last. He moaned your name, squeezing your hip as you hugged his neck, tipping your head to the side, whimpering softly. “God…” he huffed out, scoffing slightly “Let me take care of you now, Y/N” Jacob smiled idly, lips parted and breathing in disarray, hard and heavy on your cheeks. You eyed him lazily, fingers playing mindlessly with his damp hair.

Jacob closed his eyes, cheeks flushed as you moved your hips ever so slightly, sighing and letting him support your weight. Jacob hummed pleasantly, holding your thighs and shifting on the bed, which made you whimper at the loss of him. He layed you over the mattress, lips pulling and kissing from your jaw to your ear. He held his shaft with one hand, entering you more slowly than the first time. You moaned lowly, hugging him and scratching his back half-heartedly, throwing your head back to grant better access. Jacob moaned, setting a slow pace, holding your back off of the bed and against his hips while his mouth went down to your neck, sucking as he left a trail of reddened hickeys behind.

You opened your eyes when Jacob hesitantly pulled away from your collarbone. “You’re so beautiful… you know that, don’t you?” he whispered, making you smile and blush a bit. “Of course… my husband never lets me forget.” you giggled, caressing the right side of his face, tracing your finger lazily over his sideburn.

Jacob hummed, closing his eyes for a moment before he came back up, capturing your lips between his for a brief but passionate kiss before pulling away rather unwillingly. “I bet he’s lucky bloke, ain’t he?” You breathed Jacob’s scent in — a mix between cologne, red wine and musk — he sped up the pace, squeezing your waist lovingly and groaning into your ear.

“Indeed… _a– ah_ … he is…” you breathed out, holding onto Jacob’s shoulder tightly, feeling the spark of pleasure start to build low in your stomach, you clenched your walls around him. The man sighed, resting his forehead against the curve of your neck, breathing heavily against your collarbone when he sped up the pace. You moaned as Jacob kissed there and sucked your neck, caressing your waist with a heavy hand, more needy than you ever felt his touches like. “ _F–fuck_ …” you muttered, tugging at the man’s hair; Jacob groaned deeply, snaking his hand up into your hair when he kissed you hungrily, his tongue pulling at yours as he frowned, cupping your jaw and letting his weight fall onto his elbow beside your head.

You yelled Jacob’s name, pulling him closer by wrapping your legs around him, digging the heel of your feet against his feverish hot skin, kissing him back desperately; both of your hands holding Jacob’s face next to yours as threw your head back, gasping at the familiar feeling of ecstasy, wave after wave of pleasure washing over your body and numbing your senses. Your body felt hot and buzzed. Jacob thrusted in a few more times, hand going down to hold onto your backside to pull you as close as he could — you were sure there was a big palm-shaped bruise on your back by now.

He stayed like this a few more moments, kissing your lips idly and breathing heavily, caressing your thigh wrapped around his waist, squeezing it lovingly every now and then as he rode out his own orgasm; still thrusting slowly. Your center throbbed, as you rubbed and soothed Jacob’s neck with your palm, pouting and stretching up to tease more kisses out of him. Jacob smiled childishly, chuckling as hugged yo. He rolled of you, whimpering at the loss of his heat between your legs. He coddled your smaller frame against his. “Oh, boy… I can’t wait for Valentine’s day.”

You laughed, burying your face into his chest, rubbing his back gently as you traced patterns over it. “It’ll be my turn, you know that.”

You heard more than saw Jacob’s smug grin as he muttered “Oh, I do. You bet I do, Y/N.” he pressed a chaste kiss against the top of your head, pulling you closer, entwining his legs with yours. You didn’t really cared about getting a blanket, since Jacob was so warm and the heater was on. You sighed, comfortable in his warm arms and let yourself drift off to a pleasant and well deserved sleep.


End file.
